


無理取鬧

by InTheEnd07



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bottom Quentin Beck, M/M, Top Peter Parker
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheEnd07/pseuds/InTheEnd07
Summary: 蟲神秘 2020歐美圈聖誕新年交換糧食
Relationships: Quentin Beck & Peter Parker
Kudos: 11





	無理取鬧

**Author's Note:**

> 普通人AU 報社員工彼得x藝術家昆汀

門被打開，外頭的冷風灌進公寓內，坐在沙發上看電視把自己裹的像是一團球的昆汀緩慢的轉向門口，看著門口拎著公事包的人一字一句的慢慢的說著。

「快，他，媽，的，」昆汀吸了下鼻子，眉頭皺的更緊「把，門，給，我，關，上。」

「哦，對。」看到愣住的彼得終於回過神，抓了抓頭髮「我很抱歉。」

手忙腳亂的把門關上，彼得把鞋子放入鞋櫃、大衣掛上衣架，就朝著昆汀一旁的位子走過去。

「你離我遠一點。」帶著濃重的鼻音，昆汀抓緊毛毯把自己裹的更加嚴密「你身上都是冷的，你走開。」

彼得故意湊近昆汀的面前，故意將冰涼的手伸出觸碰著昆汀泛紅的臉頰，然後在昆汀要氣的開口罵人時吻上他微張的唇瓣。

「好了嘛，」彼得又親了親昆汀的額頭，捏了下他紅的發燙的臉頰「你看我身上也不全都是冷的，對吧？」

昆汀抿著嘴不肯開口說話，彼得掀開他的毯子伸手進去摸了摸昆汀的腳掌。

「你幹嘛！？」

急忙將腳收回，鬆開緊抓著毯子的手，昆汀試圖將彼得的手拍掉，卻沒想到彼得就是在等這個時候。

快速的掀開毯子鑽進裡頭，將昆汀壓在沙發上，彼得低頭看著身下不斷掙扎的人。

接著，他把頭埋進身下人的頸窩。

淡淡的香水味竄入鼻尖，一點點的薰衣草和橘子香氣，彼得情不自禁的輕咬昆汀頸間露出的那點肌膚，溫熱且柔軟，牙尖輕輕的磨著。

在咬到某個點時昆汀突然發出了意義不明的呻吟，彼得伸手往下面探去，鼓脹的、感覺很有精神。

正當他要拉下昆汀的褲腰時，昆汀突然抬起腳，他被狠狠的一腳踹下沙發。

「給我，滾去洗澡。」

昆汀的眼眶略微泛紅，氣息不穩的對著彼得說著，接著將自己亂掉的衣服整理好，拿起茶几上的遙控器將一旁正播著脫口秀的電視關掉，又伸腳輕踹了正在地板上裝死的彼得，然後收起毯子頭也不回的走回臥室。

在房門被關上之後彼得從地上站起，拍了拍自己身上那根本就不存在的灰塵。

地板都是昆汀清理的，所以根本不可能出現任何一丁點的污漬。

彼得一邊朝浴室走著一邊脫下他的領帶、解開襯衫的釦子還有卸下腰上緊束的皮帶。

把被昆汀嫌棄超久那俗的要死的四角男士內褲脫下丟進浴室旁的洗衣籃，彼得走進淋浴間打開花灑開始沖澡。

在他洗完澡裹著浴巾和頭頂毛巾正要走出門時，他在門口撞上了幫他拿替換衣服出來的昆汀。

「今天沒有嗎？我以為你剛剛那樣是答應了……」

彼得委屈的看著昆汀，頭髮還在滴水的樣子讓他看起來很像是一隻在大雨中被拋棄的狗狗。

他才不會屈服的，昆汀這麼的想著，他絕對不會答應這個臭小鬼的，天曉得前幾天他做的有多狠，讓自己整整三天都下不了床。

不可能答應的，絕對不可能。

「我沒有說答應。」

這幾個字緩慢的從嘴裡吐出，昆汀扭過頭不願意看向前面那個濕漉漉的半裸男，誘惑太大了他怕自己忍不住。

「可是你也沒有說不行。」

彼得很快的接上話，接著衝上前抱緊昆汀，不斷的蹭著他試圖要以撒嬌來打動昆汀的內心。

「你雖然沒有答應但你也沒有說不行，所以嘛……」彼得睜著圓亮的大眼看著昆汀「我需要安慰明天才有力氣繼續上班啊！」

正當昆汀試圖開口反駁彼得時，彼得又吻上他的唇，將嘴巴封的死死的，還悄悄的將手偷偷滑進昆汀剛換好的睡衣裡，一路沿著脊椎向下滑到睡褲底下隱藏的臀瓣，昆汀突然僵直身體。

接著回過神的他也不甘示弱的伸手探扯掉彼得腰間的浴巾，開始揉起那被朋友們開玩笑是皇后區第一翹臀的屁股。

「你以為我就不會這招嗎？」昆汀咬牙切齒的說著，他死死的盯著眼前的人「而且誰管你明天要不要上班，沒力氣是你的事。」

「可是你這邊不是這麼說的。」

彼得假裝不經意的蹭了一下昆汀的褲襠。

「你看，它又起來了。」

昆汀沒好氣的翻了個白眼。

「你明明就知道我輕微感冒，你還一回家就親我。」

他不耐煩的拍了拍彼得的臉頰，甚至還伸手輕觸彼得的額頭看是不是有發燒的跡象。

「這樣你還想做？」

「今天在辦公室的時候他們有說……」

彼得說到一半話音越來越小，昆汀瞇起了眼睛。

「他們說生病的時候做愛會好的更快！」

彼得破罐子破摔的喊出聲。

昆汀真的覺得他的眼白翻的再怎麼的多，都不足以表明他現在內心裡那股翻湧不止的情緒。

他是真的很想掐死他的小男朋友。

你就是饞他的身體才沒掐死他的好嗎！昆汀內心的惡魔說到。一旁的天使非常不贊同的回嘴明明就是因為愛情才下不了手！

好了，都夠了，其實都有。昆汀強制讓腦內的兩個聲音消音，接著把自己的年輕男友抱入懷中，輕輕的拍著他的頭，溫柔的吻在他的寸頭上。

「我們還是睡覺吧……」悶悶的聲音說著。

「不，我們才不睡。」

昆汀拉著彼得的手走到床邊，然後坐下。

略帶薄繭的手指撫上胸口，昆汀把彼得壓倒在床上，一個又一個吻落下，從輕顫的眼皮到略微發抖的唇瓣，經過挺立的乳頭再向下到凹陷的肚臍，最後停在挺立許久的慾望上。

彼得感受到昆汀伸出舌頭，在頂端不斷的來回滑動，時不時收緊的口腔內壁，他忍不住的粗喘了下。

伸直脖頸上的俐落線條鼓勵了昆汀，他更加賣力的動作，加快動作的同時也加深吞嚥的深度。

斷斷續續的抽氣聲還有微顫的大腿肌肉，眼前愛人幫自己口交的刺激景象，還有那淫靡的嘖嘖聲四散在臥室內，蓄積已久的快感終於沒能忍住，彼得直接宣洩在昆汀的口裡。

雖然太突然了些，昆汀還是將那些漏出的液體一一的揩回嘴裡吞下，看著他試圖吞嚥的樣子彼得急忙坐起身想要逼昆汀吐出來。

昆汀朝著他挑釁的笑了笑，張開嘴巴伸出舌頭對著彼得。

好吧，來不及攔了，彼得想著，可是囂張的昆汀也好好看。

「你是有什麼毛病？」

昆汀皺著眉把彼得壓回床上，不知何時就已經脫去褲子的臀瓣蹭著他半軟的慾望。

「我這樣還好看？又老又醜的有什麼好看的地方？」

「就是好看！」

彼得不甘示弱的回應著，下一秒馬上被昆汀塞了內褲到嘴裡。

「你閉嘴。」昆汀說。

在給自己草草的擴張之後，昆汀緩慢的坐下，在擦過敏感處時他還忍不住的哼了一聲。

大概過了幾次呼吸昆汀才又開始動作，他前後的擺動自己的腰肢，在彼得試圖伸手撫摸他的腰時還被打落。像是騎馬的樣子，昆汀雙手撐在彼得的胸口，不斷的騎著他最鍾愛的馬。

騎的他滿面潮紅，汗珠不斷的滑落。

在他動作越來越慢時，昆汀低下身靠在彼得的胸口上，藉機喘氣休息一下。

彼得的手又悄悄的爬上了昆汀的腰部，趁著昆汀休息好又準備要擺動時，緊扣著他的腰，狠狠的頂入深處。

昆汀忍不住的發出了一聲高亢的尖叫聲。

下身一下比一下猛烈，年輕人更加旺盛的精力，擺動的速度越來越快，每一次都精準的磨過他最敏感的那點，昆汀眼角帶淚的和彼得親吻著，呼氣遠超過吸氣的數量，像是下一秒就要因為沒氣死然後在彼得身上。

最後在重重的一頂中，彼得射入那溫暖緊窒的甬道裡，昆汀整個人癱在他的身上，像是一塊快融化的奶油。

他輕輕的抽出慾望，圍上掉在地上的浴巾，接著用乾淨的、上面印有可愛酪梨圖案的浴巾包裹住昆汀，彎下身將他抱起走進臥房內的浴室，仔細的替他清理。

「累死了……」昆汀闔著眼。

彼得親了親他的唇瓣。

「我愛你。」

「好了，諂媚是沒有用的。與其這樣，不如明天好好的當我的模特兒。」

昆汀睜開眼望著彼得。

「我知道你明天是放假的。」

彼得一臉就是啊被識破的表情，摸了下鼻子後連忙答應了昆汀的要求。

兩人清洗完後回到床邊，彼得從抽屜裡拿出吹風機幫昆汀吹乾頭髮，手指穿過髮絲，在熱風吹過時輕輕的將它們弄散，慢慢的幫昆汀梳理著頭髮。

在吹完頭髮後昆汀轉身主動給了彼得一個吻，接著就無情的鑽進被窩裡窩成一團，一點棉被也都沒有留給彼得。

彼得無奈的笑著。

他轉身走去門口關掉臥室內的燈，再摸黑回到床上，昆汀自己湊了過來，將被窩掀起一角讓彼得也一起加入。

就這樣，他們兩個在被窩裡抱著彼此睡著了。

*

結果隔天昆汀的病是好了差不多，但彼得直接變成重感冒，連說好的模特都當不了，還要躺在床上靠昆汀照顧。

「所以我就說吧……」

昆汀塞了一杯溫水到彼得的手上。

「這個理論，」彼得吸了鼻子。

「還是很……」他又大力吸了下鼻子「正確的。」

「好的好的，我沒感冒了我懂。」昆汀沒好氣的說。

**Author's Note:**

> 雖然文中沒有明確提到，不過在這邊補一下他們相識的過程。
> 
> 大概就是某天彼得被朋友抓去酒吧喝酒，醉了之後誤打誤撞的昆汀上了床，隔天起床發現之後深深的為他著迷，最後經過長久的努力抱得美人歸的故事。
> 
> 不過因為年齡差距的有點大的關係，大概是二十歲左右（彼得23、昆汀43），昆汀其實很常在日常生活中貶低自己，希望彼得能因此趕快換一個年紀適合的交往對象。
> 
> 但是彼得根本沒在甩他（彼得棒！


End file.
